The Lost Son of Almora
by AmySarah
Summary: I don't own Dark Angel in anyway. Those rights go to James Cameron. The is my 1st Fanfic, pls bare with me. Reviews are welcome. This is an Alec fic, but Max will come in soon. My story is unusual to say the least. Its based on a dream I had last month. Hope you enjoy it.


Alec woke up sharply. The sounds of exploding cars and the shrill shriek of a dying woman were still ringing in his ears. He was used to waking up in these cold sweats in the middle of the night. He had done so, every day for the last twenty years. It started from the first time he fell asleep after the attack. The beautiful love affair with Rachel had once seemed to calm down his wild nerves. But since her untimely death ten years ago, he couldn't remember the last time he slept all through the night.

Nightmares upon nightmares, and no number of late night glasses of milk and warm showers could help. He thought about therapy, but in these post war times, therapy was a luxury few could afford. Even if he could afford it, what would he say? No one could know who he really was and what he really is.

Alec's secrets went even further back than his nightmares. It seemed almost too much to bear at some points in his life. But now, he was a man, a man with a mission. But before he could do that he had to find others like him. Then he had to find people that were still loyal to his father, and hopefully to him.

He slipped into his semi-dilapidated shower, remembering the many years had been searching for those that are special like him. Searching, however, for the other nine genetically altered people seemed easier at times than getting people to admit how they really felt about the new King of Almora.

The King had spies everywhere and speaking ill of the King was a crime punishable by death, or worse. He had ways of torturing those that were still vocal about their loyalties that made death seem more merciful. People kept their mouths closed, even to their friends and family. No one could trust anyone, it seemed, because anyone could be on the King's payroll. They couldn't be blamed for it though. Taxes were so high and inflation was higher, an extra buck or two came in handy.

Almora was in shambles. The country that was once the hub of technology, beauty and wonder, was now a baron cruel wasteland. The King had reduced the once magnificent cities of Almora to less than inhabitable. The sight and glory of nature was restricted to private viewing of the King and his cronies.

Then the Pulse hit. The citizens of Almora were barely able to earn a living before it. The Pulse had been a drastic and tragic accident. City rebels known as the S1W, and led by the famous Freedom Fighter Eyes-Only, were the cause of the Pulse. They were trying to destroy the King's army's equipment and weaponry. However, the mini Pulse had been greater than even they expected and it destroyed all forms of technology. It was a sad day. Worse still, it made it more difficult for Alec to gather his followers and start the attack against the King.

Just thinking about the damage, destruction and impoverished state of this place he calls him is enough to make Alec try to take out the King on his own.

He would succeed in a physical confrontation, off course. His father had enabled with advanced tools in the art of war. He was stronger, faster, smarter and better fighter than anyone he had ever known. It was not skills that he made known though. One hint of it and the King's spies would be on him faster than lightening. No, Alec had to plan, strategize and build an army before he could go after the King.

His first step was to plant whispers in neighbouring lands that speak of his gaining power and being on the rise to take back the throne. It was a tactical move. He would kill three birds with one stone with this move. First, he wanted to make the King scared, but more than that he wanted his people to know that he had not forgotten them, as the King so often said. Third, he wanted he followers to seek him out and join forces with him.

This initial step had taken years to do. Travelling to outer cities was difficult enough, with the new law of providing sector passes at various check-in stations at the exit and entrance access points. Travelling out off the country proved to be even more difficult. But he had done it. Slowly but surely he had caused enough of a stir to make Almora and its new King to pay attention.

Now Alec waits patiently to start phase two of his plan: Being tracked down by his fellow lab experiments and by General Lydecker, the last man that was in charge of the army, during his father's reign. Lydecker was a strong willed man, who was loyal to the old King like no other person in Almora. They were childhood friends, after all. This made Alec know for sure that Lydecker would have maintained a portion of the army, waiting to hear word of the Lost Prince. Till then, however, Alec would carry on biding his time working at Jam Pony, to keep his sector pass, and working small time scams and schemes to make as much extra cash as he could.

Turning off the lukewarm water, Alec went barefooted back to bed. He tried to block his mind and silence Rachel's screaming and fall back to sleep. Maybe he could get a few hours sleep before work. But before sleep could take him, a blinking light on his mobile phone caught his drained attention. Reached over, Alec read the message that would change his life, and the lives of everyone in Almora.

"Hello Lost Prince. Cage Fight. Tomorrow. Eleven pm. Lydecker"


End file.
